


Wedding suit

by TokoYui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoYui/pseuds/TokoYui
Summary: Soulmate AU : to when your soulmate’s  last word will be written on your wrist with permanent ink. You only get to know your soulmate when they are gone.Kuroo and Tsukishima were off on a date. Just a normal one but little did Kuroo know Tsukishima was planning on something else.:3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 25
Collections: Short fics that I liked.





	Wedding suit

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in wattpad im just reposting this in here so that more can read.

"Tsukki, come on you slowpoke!" Kuroo called, waving his hands in the air. "Fine, fine." Tsukishima walked up faster to him. Kuroo pulled out a hand signaling for Tsukishima to hold it, and of course, he did. "Which do you want to go first?" Both of them are currently at an Amusement Park. The one that Tsukishima has never been to since he rarely goes out. "It's your choice, Tetsu. I don't know this place." He replied in a calm and soothing voice.  
A moment after looking around, Kuroo finally made a decision. "How about the roller coaster?" Tsukishima looked at the roller coaster. It was quite tall. Don't blame him for being slightly terrified. "Isn't that a bit too early?" Kuroo gave one of those signature smirks of his. "whaat? you scared?" he teased his blond boyfriend. "No I am not," he said walking to the roller coaster without hesitation. Kuroo knew the one way for him to get Tsukishima to do something was to tease him.

While waiting in line, they met up with a familiar albino and brunette. "Oya?" Kuroo spoke quickly getting the albino's attention "Oya oya?" he replied. They both smirk "Oya oya oya?"  
Tsukishima flicked Kuroo's forehead "enough, until tomorrow you guys won't stop. Hello Akaashi-san, what brings you here?" Bokuto was somehow insulted by this "Your only greeting him? Why not meeee?" he was up with his mood stations again, looking sad. Akaashi gave head pats to Bokuto saying that it's fine and all and somehow made him to his loud self again. It turns out both of them were on a date too. Coincidence? Maybe. "Sir you're holding up the line" one of the ride keepers called out to Bokuto. "Oh sorry!"  
-  
Not long after, all four of them were already on the ride. Both Kuroo and Bokuto seemed excited. Akaashi was slightly shaking. Tsukishima could only just keep quiet, praying for his dear life. "You guys ready?" said Bokuto. "Ready as I'll ever be!" the rooster head replied. He noticed that Akaashi was still shaking. He smiled warmly "hey, Akaashi? If you ever get scared, my hand is right here if you need to hold it" Akaashi was surprised at first, seeing how calm Bokuto was but he couldn't help but smile back. Kuroo overheard the couple in front of him and also decided to say it to Tsukishima but before he could say anything Tsukishima said : "Don't even think about it. Your hands are clammy." Kuroo could only pout but deep inside he knows at one point he'll do it.  
The ride suddenly moved which made Akaashi instantly reacted and held Bokuto's hand. As it slowly went up, Tsukishima started shivering while it reached the top. Their top boyfriends were putting their hands in the air (Bokuto only putting one up bc of holding Akaashi's hand). "get ready..."  
It fell  
Akaashi held onto Bokuto's tighter. Kuroo and Bokuto were yelling their hearts out. Tsukishima was holding onto his glasses. Kuroo had looked at Tsukishima, worried if he had already passed out but what he saw made him burst out laughing. "You look hilarious!" he said while containing his laughter. "Why are you laughing-" Tsukishima was cut off by the loop that they were going on. That's it. He's gonna die.  
The ride was over and no dead bodies on the roller coaster. Not yet at least- They spent their evening with a double date going here and there. The sun was nearly setting. That's when they went to the Ferris wheel. They were in line, Bokuto and Akaashi were already in. The other two were waiting for them to give their tickets. "Your ticket, sir." The ride keeper spoke handing out her hand. Tsukishima handed out the tickets without a word. "Thank you, cute sir, you may go to the ride now" the ride keeper gave a warm smile. Tsukishima could only nod back at her. Kuroo was giving his unsatisfied face and deadly eye stares at the ride keeper.  
Once they stepped on the ride, Kuroo kept quiet and looked in different directions. Tsukishima sat beside him and of course noticed. "You're being awfully quiet Tetsu." Said the blond also looking in a different direction. "why? I thought you didn't like me being loud and all" it was clear that Kuroo was annoyed and jealous. Tsukishima could read him like a book. "yeah, a way for myself to know who the real Kuroo Tetsurou is that, he loud, abnormally stupid, talented somehow" he paused for a while looking back at the storekeeper. "Easily gets jealous." He ended with a scoff. "Shut up....and yeah. I guess your right..."  
"And even after all the bad personality, you have. I still fell for you" Tsukishima slid his hand to Kuroo's still looking the other direction. Kuroo finally looked at Tsukishima. How blessed he was to have Tsukishima as his own to share his life with. "They were right. The sight up here is really beautiful." Tsukishima was astonished, the sky was a nice shade of red and orange. How he wished he could stay like this forever. With his hand held with his lover while he watches the sunsets. On the other hand, Kuroo wasn't looking outside. He was distracted just by looking at Tsukishima "Yeah, beautiful...."  
-  
They went off and looked around for the other two but they weren't in sight. They were still in the amusement park and it was getting dark so they both decided to finally go back home. But before they did, Tsukishima had handed him a gift. A small box but not too small. He told Kuroo to promise to him to not open it until midnight.  
Well, of course, Kuroo had urges to open it but he had to keep his promise. They were walking up to the entrance until....  
Bang...  
A shot rang out. Silence. Kuroo didn't want to face the direction yet because it had sounded like it was just right beside him. He pitted whose life was shot but that's when he turned to see Tsukishima with blood that was covering his torso.  
Drip...  
"T-tsuki?" he was in pure shock. He didn't know how to react. Tsukishima looked at him, with a smile. The blond had mouthed something but it was clear to Kuroo on what he said was  
"I love you, Tetsuro..."  
-flashback-  
When Tsukishima was giving his gift to Kuroo, he noticed that there was someone following them. Though he didn't see who they were. He had a suspicion. While they were near the exit, that's when he saw it. A silver gun pointed to Kuroo. That when he realized, he had to go.  
-End of flashback-  
He fell to the ground. Lifeless? Maybe. "Hey...Tsukishima..this isn't funny. Wake up!"  
No reply  
"Tsukki!"  
Still, no reply  
"Tsukishima Kei! Wake up please... please just wake up. We still haven't gone to Disneyland. You said you promised us to go together. You promised......Please....."  
Not long after that, the medics came. Unfortunately, Kuroo couldn't come along since he wasn't a relative. Due to that, he walked home. Alone. To when he thought that he would have Tsukishima to walk with him but he wasn't there. Not anymore.  
He arrived home. Still looking pale as ever. He tossed himself onto the couch. He wanted to scream so badly but it just didn't work. It wouldn't come out because what he saw on his way home was unforgettable. What was written on his wrist was something that he didn't want to happen.  
'Tetsurou'  
If only he was the one who got shot. Not him. After a while, he then remembers the gift that Tsukishima gave him. He reached out to grab it. He opened the box to see a small bear. On top of it was a note "You kept your promise J". He took the bear out to see that the bear was holding a red box. A sticky note was attached saying "Open me" without hesitation he opened it. It left him speechless.  
Inside was a ring also with a sticky note saying  
"Will you marry me?"  
-  
The next morning was the funeral. Kuroo had received a call saying that Tsukishima was pronounced dead. Everyone was there in tears. There he saw his lover, not beside him but in a coffin. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was dead. But that's that, life goes on. There is nothing that he can do other than just cry to himself.  
After when everyone left, Kuroo found himself starting at Tsukishima's grave. It was like his purpose in life was gone. He was wearing the ring that was given to him. It meant everything to him, and he never wanted to take it off because he knew that the ring was the last thing that he held.  
Then, he heard someone called out his name. It turns out to be his boyfriend's best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He also looked like he's been crying badly. "Here, I think Tsukki wanted you to have this." The grenette left without a word.  
He opened the box to see a wedding suit for both of them....He broke down right there. Wiping his tears away as they came back rolling through his cheeks.  
-  
Years pass, he still hasn't recovered from his death. During those years, he had suicidal thoughts but then he would think back saying "Tsukki wouldn't want that" He was now sitting in a garage sale. He finally thought that he should clean his attic as Tsukishima told him to. He was doing fine at first until overheard.  
"Why would someone sell a brand new wedding suit?"

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read it? cool. Thank you very much. I dont really see it as much though


End file.
